


The Devil in My Lap

by LiveLoveLikeMe



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLoveLikeMe/pseuds/LiveLoveLikeMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cruella is restless, and Mummy is all alone on the back porch.  Darling Mummy (Cruella/Madeline)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil in My Lap

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, my first attempt at tackling this devilishly yummy ship. You can thank Ehryel for putting these ideas into my head with her art.
> 
> This story will be posted in two parts: The first is the scene from Cruella's perspective, the second will be the same scene from Madeline's.
> 
> WARNING: LIGHT INCEST.

Occasionally, on those rare autumn days when a warm breeze still drifted through the empty house, rattling the wood of the attic all around her, Cruella was able to escape the confines of her dungeon and wander about the rest of the mansion.  Not always, but on an especially calm Saturday like today, when the maids were all off at the market and the dogs were out in their kennel to enjoy what was left of the nice weather, Mummy would let her.

Rather, Mummy would take notice of the fact that she had managed to break out yet again, and she would say nothing to stop her.

Cruella found this amusing when she was younger, usually taking the time to wander off and get into trouble of some kind—nothing too exciting.  However, lately, she found herself with a slew of seemingly senseless reasons to stay behind.

She paused at the base of the stairs and watched Mummy through the window.  She was seated by herself on a rocking chair under the covered porch of the backyard, using one foot to rock forward and backward, all alone.

Cruella felt a pang of sympathy, quickly replaced by a flood of jealousy.  What she wouldn’t give to have the freedom to simply _choose_ to be alone, rather than locked up like another one of Mummy’s pets when they scratched at the furniture.  No one was forcing her to be alone out there, especially considering Cruella was still inside and had yet to be invited out. 

Not that she would ever need an invitation, of course, but it would be nice to be asked.

Cruella considered bursting out onto the back porch, Mummy and her alone time be damned, but something gave her pause.  The light from the slowly lowering sun was reflecting across her, illuminating the beauty Cruella had already grown so accustomed to.  Yet, somehow, she felt her eyes being drawn just a bit more steadily tonight.

Rather than making a grand entrance, Cruella took a seat atop the bottom step, curious about her own curiosity.  The rocking chair was just on the other side of the window, close enough for a loud whisper to be heard if the wall would be taken away, so she did her best to stifle the giggles that threatened to bubble out between her lips.  She simply watched, entranced and somewhat bemused by the actions of the older woman.

Her lips were painted bright red, despite the lack of visitors, because Mummy always insisted upon looking her best.  Her hair, however, flowed down her back, freed from the confines of her usual bun; a few wisps blew in the wind around her face.  Cruella watched in fascination as a particularly wild strand brushed   against Mummy’s nose, and she batted helplessly at it to rid herself of the apparent tickle. 

After settling herself once more, Mummy pulled a little tin from the folds of her dress and pulled out one of the cigarettes that always made her smell so strangely appealing to Cruella.  She continued to fumble around in her dress, looking frustrated, and finally it clicked that the older woman must have been searching for her lighter.  After several moments, her shoulders sank and she went back to staring up at the sky, cigarette still clutched unlit between her fingers.

Cruella wanted to remain where she was, vigilant and immersed in her observations of the older woman, but her fingers could barely stop from twitching with boredom.  Mummy was still there, relaxing in the sun.  Couldn’t she simply join her?  Another jerk of her hand, urging Cruella to do something bad, and the temptation was far too good to resist a moment longer.

She checked her hair in the mirror on the way to the patio door, pleased with her way her blonde curls fell against her cheeks this evening.  One ringlet stuck out too far, so she tucked it behind her ear until she felt satisfied by her appearance.  Her makeup was light, but she had wanted to put some on in case she bumped into Mummy downstairs.  Now, Cruella wished her own lips could match those of the older woman’s vibrant ones, but she was never permitted to touch Mummy’s expensive tubes.

Next, she smoothed her dress, pleased at the nearly transparent silky material that was so soft against her skin.  She enjoyed the curves it showcased, especially at her neckline where it dipped down, just a tad too big to cover in any way remotely proper.  Cruella wondered if Mummy would like how it looked on her.

Finally satisfied, Cruella hummed contently and turned the corner, pushing the door open with a flourish and stepping out onto the back deck.

“Hello, Mummy!”

She watched as the other woman jerked in her seat, ruffled by her presence enough to falter in her rocking and slam a foot down against the deck.

“Cruella, I didn’t see you there.”  She cleared her throat and tightened her fingers around the chair armrests.  Cruella could practically see her pulse jumping out of the skin of her neck as it quickened, and she yearned to be closer.

“I wanted to come see you,” Cruella replied sweetly, smile lighting up her own dull pink lips.

Mummy watched her for a moment in silence, so Cruella met her gaze straight on, smile never leaving her face.  Bored of this game, Cruella grabbed a blonde curl between her fingertips and began to twirl it around.

Mummy finally broke her gaze away and glanced about the porch.  “Did you want to join me?”

Cruella nodded eagerly and began to step closer.

“Wait, darling, you’ll have to get a chair from inside.  I didn’t know you would be joining me, so I only had Elizabeth bring out the one.”

Cruella had noticed upon exiting the house that there was only one seat available on the porch, and she didn’t quite mind helping herself to it. 

“Oh, please, Mummy.  I can sit with you, can’t I?  I’ve been much too lonely upstairs all morning.”

“I suppose…” Mummy trailed off, swallowing thickly, and Cruella took that as her queue to pounce.

Without any hesitation, Cruella laid herself out across Mummy’s lap and wrapped her arms around her neck to hold herself in place.  The fit was awkward she knew, as the chair was small and clunky, and they were both nearly the same size.  Cruella shifted around, wriggling her legs until she found a snug position.  Mummy stayed silent beneath her, sans a quiet whimper that made Cruella smirk to herself.

“Oh!” she chirped suddenly, feeling something hard underneath her between Mummy’s legs.  Cruella blushed, squirming all over again as she reached down and lifted herself to grab the protruding object.  “I found your lighter.”

Without waiting to be told, Cruella snatched Mummy’s hand still loosely clutching the cigarette and brought it closer so she could light it.  No sooner had Cruella flicked the flame and lit the tip than did Mummy snatch it back from her, eyes wide.

“Cruella, you know you’re not allowed to go near fire,” Mummy lectured sternly.

Cruella jutted out her bottom lip and looked down at her lap.  “Sorry, Mummy.  I just wanted to help.  Please don’t punish me, it won’t happen again.”

With a heavy sigh, the older woman tucked the lighter away and nodded to herself.  “Just don’t do it again,” she said finally, voice resigned.

Immediately, Cruella felt herself perk up.  She brought Mummy’s hand and the still clutched cigarette to her own lips, taking a long drag before leaning back against the other woman’s torso.  She placed her head on a stable shoulder, inches away from Mummy’s face, and slowly blew the smoke out between her parted lips, sighing contently near the end. 

The older woman blinked and flinched at the smoke, but said nothing.  Cruella pulled herself closer, resting her lips just along the nape of her neck.  She caught another glimpse of the bright red lips in the corner of her eye and felt another pang of envy.

She could feel Mummy finally relax beneath her when she took a drag of the cigarette for herself.

For a moment, Cruella was content to sit in silence, simply curled up on Mummy’s lap.  She felt a hand tentatively pat her upper arm, and then it rested upon her from behind, the closest thing to an embrace she knew she would likely get from the older woman.  Cruella wrapped her own arms tighter around her neck.

Mummy took another drag.

She watched with fascination as the older woman parted her lips, a gesture that seemed much too frail for someone who could be so harsh.  Up close, Cruella could see each and every line that dug crevices in her face, especially the two deepest ones that stood out clear as day whenever she frowned.  But then the red moved again to allow the cigarette to pass through her lips once more, and Cruella’s gaze was pulled away from marveling at each and every line she so desperately wanted to touch.

Entranced, she darted out her tongue to lick her own lips, brushing it against Mummy’s neck in the process.  The older woman jerked beneath her and let out a strangled gasp, choking on her smoke as she did.  Her breasts rattled with a spastic cough beneath Cruella, so she placed a hand just below Mummy’s collar bone, where her skin was showing more than usual, and she used it to rub small circles until the gasping woman calmed herself.

“Careful, Mummy,” Cruella purred, sinking back into her earlier position.  She tried to sit still, truly, but Cruella could feel herself growing bored again quickly.

She considered watching Mummy smoke some more, but her eyes caught sight of the frown lines once again.  Curious, Cruella sat up just enough so that her face was closer to the older woman’s.  Tentatively, she reached up a hand and brushed the tip of her finger along one of the crevices, fascinated by how soft Mummy’s skin felt against her own.  Another shuddery breath was released from the smoking woman, and she glanced in Cruella’s direction.

Cruella clasped her hand under Mummy’s chin, tilting her head so she could get a better view.  She was rarely permitted to get so close, and she was enjoying the intimacy of her discoveries.  Mummy’s eyes were so expressive, shifting down to her dress and then back up, clearly at a loss for words.  Cruella found it amusing, liking that something she was doing was having an effect on the older woman, so she straightened up and shifted until her leg made it to the other side of Mummy’s lap, and she was effectively straddling her against the chair.

Now more elevated, her bust level with Mummy’s face, Cruella smirked.  She brushed a hand out and pushed a loose curl back behind Mummy’s ear, noticing how her own blonde hair curled in exactly the same manner.  She let her fingers linger and dragged them down Mummy’s cheek, down to her jaw bone.

“Cruella…” Mummy whispered, dropping off at the end and staring at her with wide, glistening eyes that screamed so many things at once.

Cruella smirked and leaned closer.

“I wanted to see your lipstick better, Mummy.  It contrasts so beautifully against your skin, you know.  Do you think it would look as lovely on me?”

“You don’t need it, Cruella.  You’re too young to do your face like a married lady, and you know that.”

Cruella sighed, only desiring the color more. 

“Yes, but, you’re no longer a married lady…” she trailed off, not intent on saying any more, as her mind was already far too cluttered with a need and a desire to fill that need.

With great ease, Cruella leaned down and brushed her thumb out, swiping it over Mummy’s protruding bottom lip.  She was amazed at the silkiness she felt, wanting to be closer, wanting to know more about how it felt in all her senses. 

She moved closer, only a breath away from Mummy’s lips with her own.  She watched as they shuddered around shaky exhales while the older woman regarded her in silence.  Ever so slowly, the red lips parted, and she could make out just the beginning of a word beginning to protrude.

“Cru-“

She cut her off from speaking any further by pressing her own subtle pink lips against the bright red lips, needing to feel how they would slide against her own, how they tasted, how they stained her own plain lips with the forbidden color she so strongly desired.

Mummy was still at first, simply allowing Cruella to explore and move her lips in the most experimental first kiss she could imagine.  Some things felt awkward to Cruella, and she quickly moved on from those, finding enjoyment in taking Mummy’s bottom lip between her teeth and pulling just enough to elicit a gasp from the other woman.

She seemed to finally jerk back into action when Cruella decided to part her own lips, and the older woman pushed her back with both hands against her shoulders, panting heavily enough for Cruella to still feel it on her face from inches away.  It was hot, smelling of smoke, and she inhaled deeply, intoxicated by the essence.

“Cruella…” Mummy said between deep breaths.

“I think I quite liked that,” Cruella announced, not clarifying if the statement was directed at herself or her mother.  Perhaps it was even meant for the world; it was anyone’s guess.

“Cruella, please don’t do this.”

“But I just did,” she giggled, feeling heat rise to her cheeks at the tempting thought of pushing their lips together once more.

“Cruella…” She wasn’t sure anymore if Mummy was trying to deny her, or if the slight moaning behind her words indicated she simply wanted more, but she wasn’t sure she wished to wait any longer to find out.

“Kiss me again, Mummy?”

 


End file.
